


When Dreams Come True

by mrswatson (TheLonelyPoet)



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dreams, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sherlock Cares, Sherlock is in Love, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyPoet/pseuds/mrswatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tries so hard to hide the feelings he has for John, but in the end he is not very successful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Johnlock, I hope you enjoy it...  
> If there are any language errors, I'm sorry. I am not a native speaker and tried my best.  
> Kundos or comments are appreciated ;)  
> xxx

Sherlock Holmes was well known for being insensitive and cruel. He heard this You-have-no-heart-shit so often that he started to believe it himself. He was alien to the rest of the world; they would never be able to understand him. Sherlock had feelings like everybody else, but he supressed them because they led to nothing. But that didn’t mean that he was not hurt when somebody told him that he hated him or that he should piss off. Howsoever sadness does not make anything easier. It was way easier to stop all this emotional rubbish, and most of the time he did that successfully. But recently it started to become more and more difficult, almost impossible, because Sherlock met someone who was unlike all these idiots: John Hamish Watson.

Sherlock had no idea how that happened but he felt a strong connection to the army doctor since the first time they met. This was completely new to him; he was a loner since he was a child. And now they lived together in one flat and -even if some experiments annoyed John sometimes- they were getting along pretty well.

Sherlock couldn’t risk ruining this. He knew that he loved John even if he never loved someone before. John respected him, he admired his intelligence instead of hating him for it and he cared for him. He even killed a man to save his life. Sherlock was so sorry for not being able to show John how much he adored him for being loyal and clever and beautiful, but he knew that if he would, there was no chance of hiding his feelings any longer. And that would destroy his life. John would turn away from him; he was not interested in a relationship. Every time somebody mentioned that they were acting like a couple, he said that this was ridiculous and that he wasn’t gay. Sherlock knew that this was not entirely true, but he was not sure if John just hadn’t realized that he was not only interested in women or if he simply didn’t want to admit it. If Sherlock told John how he felt, John would leave and that was the worst thing that could possibly happen to Sherlock.

But there were times when all these thoughts and feelings were so overpowering that even the great Sherlock Holmes could do nothing about them.

 

* * *

 

Sherlock lay in his bed, he was fast asleep. He dreamed. He dreamed of John. He dreamed of touching him, his cheeks and his hair. Of holding him closely, of kissing these soft lips, feelings John’s tongue in his mouth and exploring John’s with his own. He saw himself sitting on the sofa and telling John how much he needed him, how much he loved him, how much he wanted him. He saw the doctor smiling at him happily and grabbing his hand, kissing his knuckles and telling him he felt the same way. He saw himself leaning back and pulling the soldier on top of him, feeling his whole body against his own. And then they kissed again, more passionate than the first time, heated. He felt John’s crotch rubbing on his own and heard both of them moan.

Sherlock awoke with a start, soaked in sweat. This was not good. Oh no, this was more than a bit not good. This was really, really bad. He looked down at his own body, along the pale bare chest to the bulge in his black silk boxers. Oh god, he thought. What is this man doing to me? He looked at his watch, 4 am. He felt the strong urge to touch himself, but he didn’t. Wanking while thinking about a sex dream of John would make things even more complicated. So he decided to ignore his erection, stood up and went into the kitchen to drink a glass of water.

When he stood there and the cold water was running down his throat he felt how he calmed down. He gained control over his body again. He just wanted to go back to bed, when he heard a muffled cry coming from John’s bedroom. Unhesitatingly he climbed the stairs and entered the other man’s room.

* * *

John was lying in his bed, he seemed to sleep fitfully and as Sherlock got closer to the curled up body he saw tears streaming down his face. He has a nightmare the consulting detective thought. He dreams of Afghanistan again. He stood there a second, not really sure about what he should do. Then he sat down on the bed and stroked John’s cheek softly, wiping away his tears. The doctor’s eyelids fluttered, and after a few seconds he opened his eyes and looked at his flat mate.

“S-Sherlock, what are you doing here?” he asked weakly.

“I heard you screaming. You had a nightmare so I decided to come up here and check if you are okay. It seems you were not, so I thought it would be best to wake you up.”

“Oh… so, thank you. I guess these fucking dreams will never stop. I just ...I just want to forget all this,” John said burying his face in his pillow.

Sherlock sat there completely helpless. He wanted to hug John so badly, he wanted to tell him that everything will be all right and that he would never allow somebody to hurt him again. And then as he saw John so vulnerable and small, he forgot about all the doubts and started to run his fingers gently through John’s short hair.

“It’s okay John. You are right, probably you will dream something similar again, but you’re safe here. It is only a dream. You can wake up at any time,” he said softly.

John sat up slowly and was facing him now. He was still crying.

“I know,” he replied, “But they are so real. I can practially hear the shots... I see my friends die again.”

He sobbed helplessly. Sherlock forgot about reverse and pulled John into a hug.

“What can I do to help you?” he asked while he holds John tightly in his arms trying not to think about how close they were. This was a very inconvenient moment to get another erection.

“Nothing,” John said against the taller man’s shoulder. “But that’s okay, because you have already done so much. Since we’ve met I dream of the war more rarely. I was so alone and I owe you so much,” he said while he freed himself of Sherlock’s arms to look him in the eyes.

“You honestly think that you owe me? John, are you serious?” Sherlock couldn’t believe that his flat mate felt this way. He was the one who had to thank John, not the other way round.

“Before you walked into my life I had no one. And now I live here, together with you and everyone who knows me can’t believe that I found someone who can stand it...” Sherlock said in a bitter voice.

“That’s because they're idiots, Sherlock. They have no idea how you really are, who you really are. I mean look at you. You came here because you were worried and…” John said, constantly looking into Sherlock’s eyes. And while he spoke he saw it. He saw all the love in his eyes and he realized.

Sherlock froze when John abruptly stopped talking. He forgot to hide his feelings. John would notice everything now and then he would be disgusted and he would leave. Sherlock panicked. He had no idea what to do now and he thought about leaving the room, the house maybe even the country. And then he saw John moving slowly towards him. What was going on?

John didn’t know what was happening but he followed his subconscious demand without questioning it and grabbed Sherlock by his shoulders. He looked him in the eyes once more and he saw the confusion, the questioning look and a little bit of excitement.

When John’s lips touched his, Sherlock felt like he had to burst. Thoughts were flashing through his mind and he shivered, but he just closed his eyes and concentrated on this incredible feeling of lip contact and softness. Sherlock had never kissed anyone before and not in his wildest dreams he could have imagined this feeling.

John started slowly and gentle because he didn’t wanted to scare Sherlock. He was pretty sure that the consulting detective wanted this kiss at least as much as he wanted it, but he remembered Mycroft’s words in relation to Sherlock’s sexual experience. When Sherlock responded enthusiastically John couldn’t resist sucking on the other man’s lower lip.

A moan escaped Sherlock’s mouth when he felt John sucking on his lip. Jesus that felt so damn good. He wanted this to last forever, he needed more. So like in his dream Sherlock pushed John, who fell on the bed, but this time Sherlock was on top attacking the other man with placing wet, sloppy kisses on his chest. John let out a groan that went straight to Sherlock’s cock.

John couldn’t believe how good Sherlock’s mouth felt on his body and he knew that he wanted this, all of this.

Suddenly Sherlock stopped. He panicked again. What if this was just sexual attraction to John? Sherlock loved him so much he wouldn’t be able to cope with being just a One Night Stand. He could not go further without talking about this. He wanted to be with John. And he needed to know if he felt the same way.

“Sherlock what is wrong? Have I done something wrong? Oh god I thought you wanted this…” John said confused.

“I do want this John. I want this so badly you have no idea. That is why I need to know what this means to you….what I mean to you. I wanted this for so long I have no idea how I would feel if-if…” Sherlock ran out of words.

“You are an idiot,” John said dryly and chuckled.

“What?” Sherlock snapped.Why was John laughing at him?

“You are honestly asking what you mean to me?! I thought you were a genius. I shot a man for you when I knew you for a few hours. I accept that you store heads in the fridge. And first and foremost I kissed you.”

John smiled warmly and Sherlock felt his heart skip a beat.

“I know I always said that I am not gay and that I complained about people thinking we were a couple and I understand that you are confused now, so am I. I-I never kissed a man before and I never imagined I would. I honestly never thought about being anything else than straight. But here am I. In bed with Sherlock Holmes, the man I am apparently in love with.”

Sherlock opened his mouth to reply something, but for the first time in his life he didn’t know what to say. He simply couldn’t believe that this was happening. John said he was in love with him. There were no words that could have expressed how Sherlock felt. So he just looked John in the eyes and kissed him open-eyed this time because he tried to express everything he wanted him to know through this one kiss. He wanted John to see, to feel how much he loved him and when they finally parted and John said “I love you, too” he knew that his flat mate and best friend and the love of his life understood him, like he always did.

 

 


End file.
